List of Slice of Life episodes
A list of Slice of Life episodes. Only the series creator Thatstuff and any other writer can add episodes; everyone else can suggest episodes in the comments. Season Overview Note: Each season has 10 episodes. Season 1 This season focuses on mysteries occuring in Foodville, along with Pie getting used to the detective life. Season 2 Season 2 focuses on strange happenings and creatures in the forests and caves surrounding Foodville. Season 3 Season 3 focuses on aliens and monsters in nearby cities, as the Foodville detective group become worldwide. Season 4 Season 4 focuses on TBA Season 5 In Season 5, all the codes and clues seen throughout the series all add up as one of the darkest story arcs ever seen in a Supernova series takes place and a villain takes over the entire universe, possibly even breaking the perpetual laws of time and space and going much farther than the universe. TBA Season 1 (1995) Foodville: A new citizen named Pie moves into Foodville just as strange things start happening, and Pie decides to be a detective. The Foodville Incident: A strange hijacking of a children's television station occurs. The detectives discover a conspiracy by the hijackers to scare and brainwash children into serving for them. Doll: A creepy-looking toy has been tied to many disappearences and kidnappings. The Masked Man: When a man wearing a mask appears everywhere around Foodville, the gang realise that this is more than a coincidence. Cult: In a Foodville sewer, the detectives find a group of demon-worshipping individuals. Screams: Strange screams and noises are heard around Foodville. Deep in the Basement: In a hole inside the sheriff's basement, a weird elf creature is found. At first it appears harmless, but soon starts to attack people. Fried Pizza: A pizza place with a murderous owner moves in to Foodville, and tries to make a meal out of the main cast (mostly Pizza.) ℅©®£€¥¢°∆¶•√Π¿: Pie discovers a piece of paper with strange symbols. He finds a secret club in an old concrete buildingwhere the password is the symbols; however, the club has evil intentions. Noise: A high-frequency noise is making everyone in Foodville's pets act up and attack. When the detectives try to solve the case, they find that a despicable force is behind the noises, and possibly the other mysteries as well. (Season 1 Finale) Season 2 (1996) Smile: The gang gets a call from the sheriff, who says weird things are happening outside Foodville now, too. In the forest, a large toothy smile is carved on every tree. Nightmare: Every detective (except Doughnut) has the same dream of Doughnut turning savage and chasing them. Later that day, the exact same thing happens while they are investigating a large footprint. Coyote: A rabid, deranged coyote is on the loose and is stalking the detectives. The Not-So-Itsy-Bitsy Spider: A giant arachnid living in a cave attacks the group after they are caved in. Pizza gets lost in one of the many mazes of passageways in the cave. Category:Thatstuff Category:Slice of Life Category:Episode lists Category:Son of Hat